Sociedad Anónima
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Año 1989, el muro de Berlín ha caído y las grietas de la Unión Soviética comienzan a ser cada vez más notorias. En Nueva York, il Capo di Tutti Capi, el jefe de jefes de la Cosa Nostra es asesinado, y su muerte sumirá la ciudad y gran parte del país en una violenta y sangrienta guerra que no acabará hasta que alguna familia se imponga sobre las otras. Mafia AU. Multipairing.
1. Prólogo

Hola.

Me ha estado fallando ff, y esta ya es la cuarta vez que trato de subir la puta historia. Espero que ya al fin sirva.

Allá por octubre, si mal no recuerdo, había publicado lo que dije que era el preludio de un fic de Mafia que planeaba hacer. Así que aquí estamos.

Me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones antes de todo. Primero, el fic está ambientado, de momento, en el año 1989, en Manhattan, Estados Unidos, lo cual implica que: los personajes hablan inglés y/o italiano, no japonés, con ciertas excepciones; la gente suele llamarse por sus nombres, no por sus apellidos, y suprimiré cualquier uso de expresiones japonesas del tipo -san, -kun, -chan, y demás.

También. La Mafia, tanto en Italia como la Cosa Nostra, a pesar de resultarme muy interesantes, y de haber leído bastante sobre el tema, no puedo afirmar que sean de mi entero conocimiento, ni cerca, y mucho menos la rusa o irlandesa, los yakuzas o diferentes agrupaciones, así que, aunque procuraré ir investigando conforme vaya escribiendo, lo más probable es que hayan cosas que quizá no sean muy apegadas a cómo fueron o son en la realidad.

Y por último diré que este es un fic multipairing, tendrá insinuaciones y relación de muchas parejas, sin embargo, ninguna se desarrollará muy abiertamente, el romance (no sé si siquiera puedo clasificarlo así) será algo meramente secundario.

Creo que eso es todo, las cosas que vayan surgiendo las iré poniendo en los demás capítulos.

Espero que sea de su agrado y lamento cualquier falta de ortografía.

Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Los hechos aquí relatados no fueron ni son reales, la trama es meramente ficticia sin ninguna base en alguna historia real. Cualquier parecido es coincidencia.

(Siempre había querido poner eso :v)

* * *

Cuando Shuzo abrió el periódico aquella mañana del diez de noviembre, no tuvo ni la menor sospecha de todo lo que se avecinaba. Que aquel sería el día más importante de su vida. El otoño no tardaría tanto en llegar a su fin, y, a juzgar por las bajas temperaturas que ya rondaban Nueva York, aquel invierno se llevaría a más de un mendigo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, había algo más importante que unos cuantos tipos congelados.

La portada del diario rezaba, con grandes letras negras y ocupando casi toda la hoja: «Ha caído el muro».

No esperaba ver aquello tan pronto, quizá un par de meses más tarde, sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que la noticia le sorprendía. Las grietas de la Unión Soviética eran visibles para cualquiera con una mínima de sentido común. Y ahora, que el muro había caído, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás países también sintieran deseos de liberarse del yugo comunista.

Pero se encogió de hombros y pasó la página. Eso no pasaría mañana ni pasado. Cuando llegara el momento se preocuparía por algo más grande, pero por el momento se conformaría con seguir traficando las mismas cantidades de droga y demás a la Unión Soviética. Desde que había llegado al poder la guerra fría no había interrumpido sus acciones en lo más mínimo. Siguió leyendo el periódico, sin saltarse ni un solo artículo, para alguien como él era recomendable conocer cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo, la mayoría ya eran de su conocimiento, Akashi se los había susurrado desde el día anterior, pero siempre era bueno ver como la prensa tergiversaba las cosas. Si hablaba con un policía debía de aparentar.

Cuando terminó de leer el periódico, se levantó para servirse café, de la pequeña y modernísima máquina que estaba en la esquina de su oficina. Y luego, con un suspiro de fastidio, volvió a su escritorio a concentrarse en el papeleo y demás cosas que debía de hacer ese día. Shuzo era un hombre muy ocupado, tenía acuerdos que firmar, llamadas que hacer o recibir, empresas que hundir, personas que mandar a matar o a amenazar, y sobre todo, mantener un ojo sobre sus diversos negocios y asegurarse de que todo marchara bien.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Era hermoso y elegante, hecho todo de mármol con las agujas de oro y diamantes y unos kanjis escritos, que, se suponía, decían «Paz y Prosperidad». No estaba seguro, era Seijuro quien hablaba japonés, no él. Había sido un regalo de los Yakuza en honor a la convalidación de su acuerdo, para el tráfico de estupefacientes.

Dicho reloj marcaba las 9:17. Por unos segundos pensó que Seijuro se tardaba. Akashi siempre llegaba a su oficina a las 9:15 am, en punto, siempre con una exactitud que casi sacaba de quicio a Shuzo. A veces estaba apenas cerrando el periódico cuando la puerta se abría, otras se estaba sirviendo el café. Seijuro se servía una también y procedía a informarle de cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido en el bajo mundo. Pero entonces recordó que ayer en la noche había tomado el avión rumbo a Orlando, a hacerse cargo de unos cuantos asunto peliagudos, que era mejor que fuesen tratados directamente. Además, Shuzo sabía que, en lo que era intimidar, pocas personas podían hacerlo tan bien como Seijuro con sus ojos de colores, o incluso cuando ambos eran rojos, intimidaba como él solo.

Todo transcurrió tan normal como siempre hasta eso de la una y treinta de la tarde, cuando se detuvo para ir a tomar el almuerzo. Se montó en su lujoso auto de último modelo y su chofer comenzó a conducir. Las coquetas y decoradas calles de la Pequeña Italia reverberaban de vida, todos los negocios tenían sus puertas abiertas, y la gente entraba y salía, haciendo compras o charlando. Algunos también se habían detenido a comer, porque si los italianos eran conocidos por algo era por su buena cocina y su gran estómago. Y aunque ahora los nacidos en Italia fuesen ya pocos, todos allí llevaban aquel país en el corazón. Mucho más que su actual hogar.

También había bastantes autos en las calles, y el suyo debía de detenerse constantemente. Se dispuso a contemplar el paisaje, aunque fueran las mismas calles de siempre, a cada parpadeo había algo distinto. Observó, por entre ese centímetro que siempre usaba abierto en ambas ventanas traseras, al chico de la venta de periódicos de la esquina, que le dedicó una sonrisa y agitó un ejemplar del New York Times por encima de su cabeza, para luego seguir gritando los titulares. Shuzo desvió la vista a la otra calle. No le gustaban las sonrisas. Quizá fuese porque él era un hombre de poco sonreír, pero le daban cierta desconfianza. Ryota solía pasarse la vida sonriendo, algunas veces, cuando estaba aburrido, hacía entrar en confianza a las personas antes de matarlas. Y también estaba Seijuro, con su sonrisa blanca y pura. Shuzo estaba seguro de que Akashi disfrutaba molestándole con su desconfianza a las sonrisas, lo recordaba perfectamente, en sus años más jóvenes, sonriéndole tranquila y dulcemente después de algún trabajo, con las manos y rostro salpicados de sangre y todavía alguna navaja en las manos. El contraste de la sangre roja contra la blancura de sus dientes y piel creaban un espectáculo macabro.

Hizo una mueca y bajó del auto. Sus cabellos negros caían ligeramente sobre su rostro, tenía una expresión y una manera de andar que le distinguían de cualquier otra persona. Propios de alguien más poderoso de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

Era, después de todo, el hombre más poderoso de los Estados Unidos de América, el país que lo había visto crecer y llegar a ser lo que era hoy en día: Il Capo de tutti Capi, jefe de la Cosa Nostra. Tenía en sus manos más poder que él mismísimo Reagan, más que dios.

Pero eran ya casi las dos, y hasta el hombre más poderoso puede sentir hambre. Aquel era su restaurante favorito en la Pequeña Italia, regentado por italianos, servían la mejor comida que se podía encontrar en Manhattan y, quizá, en todo el mundo. El restaurante estaba directamente bajo su jurisdicción, el dueño era su amigo, un hombre honorable y respetuoso que siempre se encargaba de que tuviera lo mejor en su mesa, ya fuese en el restaurante, casa u oficina.

Uno de sus guardias le abrió la puerta, y Shuzo caminó a paso ligero hacia su mesa. Siempre vacía y jamás utilizada por otra persona que no fuese él. A Shuzo no le gustaba compartir lugar, y era algo que el hombre sabía perfectamente. Aquella mesa era perfecta, el mejor lugar del restaurante, suficientemente fresco en verano pero suficientemente cálido en invierno, con una vista discreta hacia la puerta, pero sin que fuese muy notoria. Seijuro un par de veces le había dicho que era más quisquilloso que una princesa, Shuzo lo había mirado mal, Seijuro era la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacer bromas a su costa.

Pensó momentáneamente en Fabio, su hermano de leche, muerto hacía ya años. Shuzo estaba seguro de que Fabio, de estar vivo, también le gastaría bromas o se burlaría de él. Pocas veces pensaba en Fabio, pero cuando lo hacía lo invadía una sensación extraña. No era tristeza, tampoco nostalgia. No sabía darle nombre, pero era una sensación que solo lo invadía en aquellas ocasiones. Se preguntó qué sucedería con Fabio si siguiese vivo. Si de alguna manera se hubiera salvado de las balas que lo dejaron como un colador. Probablemente seguiría llamándole Zapatito y murmurando cosas que asustarían a cualquiera. Negó suavemente, no, Fabio era demasiado descuidado. Si no hubiese muerto aquella navidad lo habrían matado un poco después, o después, o después. Ni siquiera Shuzo hubiese podido protegerlo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en su hermano de leche al tiempo que le dejaban la comida sobre la mesa. Y su mente se trasladó a situaciones más actuales. La reunión que tenía con Ian Robertson, cabecilla de la banda irlandesa más poderosa del momento. Los problemas que les estaban generando las prostitutas al negarse a trabajar hasta que no se les reconocieran los derechos que, según ellas, merecían.

Chasqueó la lengua y se terminó el vino de un solo trago. Pensar en las pérdidas millonarias que le ocasionaba el que las putas suspendieran sus labores le hacía sentir un poco molesto. Colgaría a Masako la próxima vez que la viera.

Uno de sus guardaespaldas volvió a abrirle la puerta y Shuzo se encaminó hacia el auto. Jaló de la manija y se agachó para meterse dentro del automóvil.

Entonces algo lo tiró hacia atrás.

La bala se sintió fría mientras lo atravesaba mientras le entraba por el pecho y le salía por la espalda. Shuzo cayó hacia atrás, ante la mirada incrédula y aterrorizada de sus guardaespaldas, que comenzaron a buscar como locos al culpable, pero solo habían transeúntes aterrorizados que ya comenzaban a emprender carrera, antes de que los alcanzara un bala a ellos también.

Shuzo supo que solo había cinco personas capaces de ser el culpable de su muerte, la bala había pasado limpiamente por el centímetro abierto de la ventana de su auto, que estaba completamente blindado. Y el culpable no debía estar cerca.

Aquel era el día más importante de su vida. Era el día de su muerte.

El impacto contra el pavimento se sintió muy extraño, no le dolió. La gente decía que antes de morir se ve pasar toda la vida frente a los ojos, pero los suyos no veían más que el cielo grisáceo coronándolo todo. Sí recordó seis rostros. Pasaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz justo en el momento en el que chocó contra el suelo. Seijuro, Shintaro, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi y Fabio. Su hermano de leche. Y uno de los restantes, aquellos prodigios que tan lealmente le habían servido, era su asesino.

Y murió, con el cielo nublado sobre su cabeza, el pavimento bajo su cuerpo y una pregunta en la cabeza.

¿Quién le había asesinado?

Y mientras su cuerpo, aún cálido, se desangraba en la acera, y los tranquilos neoyorquinos charlaban, hacían las compras, tomaban un café o se comían algo, los helados vientos de la guerra comenzaban a soplar.

Y en el quiosco de periódicos de la esquina, un niño gritaba: ¡Ha caído el muro! ¡Ha caído el muro! Mañana gritaría sobre la muerte de Shuzo Nijimura.


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Reportándome de nuevo.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews y a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer. No he tenido tiempo como para responderlos, y me disculpo por ello, espero ya poder hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía.

Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Los hechos aquí relatados no fueron ni son reales, la trama es meramente ficticia sin ninguna base en alguna historia real. Cualquier parecido es coincidencia.

* * *

Seijuro miraba el sol naranja comenzar a ocultarse entre los edificios que formaban la Pequeña Italia. El cigarrillo entre sus labios, apagado, se balanceaba suavemente de arriba abajo, mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el encendedor, prendiéndolo, dejando la llama unos segundos y luego apagándola.

El funeral había terminado hacía poco más de una hora, comenzó en la mañana, con una misa oficiada por el más alto cargo de la Iglesia que estuviera en un radio relativamente cercano y que Kise hubiera podido conseguir ayer. Había resultado ser un cardenal que por casualidad visitaba Nueva York en ese momento. Después de la misa, que le resultó eterna a Seijuro, poco dado a asistir a esa clase de cosas, prosiguió el desfile hacia el cementerio. Shuzo había recibido un entierro digno de un rey, Nueva York se había paralizado aquel día. Incontables autos abarrotaron las calles de la Pequeña Italia, y había tantísimas flores que el olor se sentía hasta en el último rincón del cementerio, Seijuro estaba un poco asqueado de él, a decir verdad. Habían llegado también los capos de las cinco familias, y sus respectivos caporegimes, además de otros personajes influyentes del país, y bastantes extranjeros. Su muerte había sido anunciada en todos los diarios y muchos de sus apadrinados, a quienes Shuzo había ayudado a llegar alto, lo proclamaron como el mejor hombre que vería el mundo en aquel siglo, y quien sabía en cuanto tiempo más. El mismo Shuzo había lucido regio, como si la muerte no hubiera hecho más que aumentar su grandeza.

Y si la misa fue larga, el entierro lo fue aún más. Pasaron horas antes de que todos terminaran de dejar sus flores y ofrecer sus respetos al difunto Don. Y más rato antes de que la última palada de tierra fuese echada sobre el féretro y chorreada la primera capa de cemento. La tumba sería enorme, los planos le habían llegado a Seijuro a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Hechos por un arquitecto de gran renombre, que se encargaría de darle a Shuzo un lugar donde descansar, que reflejara todo lo que fue durante su vida.

Seijuro suspiró cansado, había llegado de Orlando a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, solo para ser recibido con la noticia de que Shuzo había sido asesinado mientras él estaba volando. El tiempo se había disparado desde entonces, y entre una cosa y otra no había pegado el ojo. Ya no recordaba cuantos energizantes se había metido en el cuerpo, pero el número no era bajo, y ahora tenía la horrible sensación de estar muy cansado pero tener energía. Todos habían estado muy ocupados. Incluso Shogo había asumido sus responsabilidades con relativa madurez, cosa jamás antes vista, y a excepción de un par de escenas, había estado increíblemente tranquilo. Lo cual había sido muy útil, porque solo él y Shintaro nunca hubiesen podido con todo.

Ahora, las aguas parecían calmarse un poco, todo el mundo estaba asumiendo que Shuzo Nijimura estaba muerto. Pero Seijuro sabía que aquella solo era la calma previa a la tormenta. El jefe de jefes estaba muerto, quien lo contralaba todo, a quien debían de rendir cuentas las Cinco Grandes, ya no estaba, le habían metido un balazo en el corazón. Y ahora muchas cosas estaban en el aire. Desde las putas hasta los tratos con los irlandeses. Seijuro sabía que era totalmente imposible que las Cinco Grandes llegasen a un acuerdo, no, si alguien trataba se asumir el poder sería rechazado, la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Los más seguro era que las familias se matasen entre ellas hasta que quedaran diezmadas y alguna, o alguien, se instalara por encima de todas y las doblegara.

Maldijo internamente a Shuzo por no haber tenido hijos. Un mocoso hubiese sido una solución más fácil. Un heredero. Pero no. Y ahora él debía de buscar partido. Las opciones pasaron por su mente demasiado acelerada, él era de los mejores asesinos de Shuzo, y, sumado a ello, el mejor cerebro que Shuzo había tenido a su servicio, cualquiera de las familias lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, más que felices de tenerlo en la guerra que se avecinaba.

Pero, ¿debía quedarse? Tenía dinero, bien podría marcharse a algún lugar perdido y vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida.

Negó, era muy joven para pensar en eso. Además, aquel era su mundo, su espacio, su vida. Había seguido a Shuzo porque le agradaba, no sabía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le agradaba de él, pero había algo. Pero ahora Shuzo estaba muerto, ya no iba a doblar la cabeza ante nadie. Buscaría una familia, y escalaría posiciones. Haría lo que se le daba mejor: mandar.

Y ya tenía una en mente.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, pero Seijuro permaneció mirando por la ventada, el sol ya casi estaba oculto.

–¿Desde cuándo fumas, Akashi?

–Desde nunca –respondió– este sería el primero.

Seijuro se volvió, para encontrarse directamente con la mirada verde de Shintaro, que observaba con desagrado el pequeño cilindro blanco entre sus labios.

Guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y luego tomó entre sus dedos el cigarrillo.

–¿Te molestaría que fume, Shintaro? –preguntó juguetonamente.

–Me daría igual.

–Mentiroso.

Seijuro soltó una risa entre dientes, y el sonido le resultó raro, como si no hubiese reído en siglos.

Hizo girar el cigarro entre sus dedos, lo había sacado sin una razón en específico, sin tener claro si lo encendería o no. Shuzo siempre fumaba cuando se estresaba o se preocupaba, lo cual era poco, pero lo hacía. Daiki tuvo un tiempo en el que fumaba como chimenea, ya se había calmado un poco, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de dejar el vicio. Y Seijuro se preguntaba si realmente el cigarrillo le ayudaría a relajarse. Finalmente decidió que debían de ser puros cuentos, además, nunca le había gustado el humo, sin embargo, se había lo había dejado en los labios, solo para tener algo en lo que dirigir la parte física de su atención, mientras su mente divagaba.

Sin quitar del todo su sonrisa guardó el cigarro en el mismo bolsillo donde había dejado el encendedor. Giró un poco la cabeza y observó la parte superior del sol, que se vislumbraba como una pequeña rueda naranja, desaparecer completamente entre los edificios. La luz de la habitación se redujo considerablemente, Seijuro encaró a Shintaro, que estaba al lado del interruptor de la luz eléctrica, pero no hizo el más mínimo ademan de encenderla.

–Shintaro –habló– me parece que no necesitas que te diga sobre lo que se avecina, ¿me equivoco?

Midorima negó.

–Excelente. Ha como están las cosas, es solo cuestión de tiempo, de muy poco tiempo, estamos hablando de días o incluso horas, antes de que esto estalle. Esto, aquí, ya no se sostiene, si Shogo vuelve a hacer un espectáculo como el que hizo hoy en la madrugada Daiki o Atsushi lo matarán. Y aunque no lo haga igual lo matarán, solo es un estorbo, si cree que puede tomar el lugar de Shuzo debe haber vuelto a consumir heroína.

–Soy consciente de todo eso, Seijuro –Shintaro no solía llamarle por su nombre, solo lo hacía cuando estaban tratando algo muy importante–pero no entiendo a dónde estás tratando de llegar con todo esto.

–Habrá guerra. Las Cinco Grandes se masacrarán entre ellas, y nosotros estamos a la deriva justo ahora. Debemos escoger bando ahora o luego ya no habrá opción. Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo?

–No.

Seijuro le miró más fija e intensamente de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía (muchísimos años), no fue capaz de descifrar la mirada de Shintaro.

Shintaro se ajustó los lentes, que relampaguearon con la débil luz proveniente de las lámparas públicas del exterior. La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura, y Seijuro notó que los ojos de Shintaro se veían casi negros.

–Irás con los Cacciatore, ¿cierto? Odio esa familia, Seijuro, lo sabes, jamás me uniría a ellos.

Seijuro suspiró. Se esperaba aquella respuesta desde que había comenzado la conversación. Sabía que Shintaro detestaba a los Cacciatore y todo su grupo, y que había una razón más allá.

Desde siempre, había sido con Shintaro con quien mejor se había llevado. Era, exceptuando a Shuzo, el único con un cerebro que siguiera medianamente el suyo, habían trabajado juntos por años, y Seijuro se sentía perfectamente cómodo a su lado, sin embargo, sabía que Shintaro desaprobaba algunos de sus métodos. Y que algo se había roto totalmente entre ellos desde aquella vez que Shintaro lo vio por primera vez con los ojos dispares.

Era una verdadera lástima.

–Como quieras, extrañaré jugar ajedrez contigo, Shintaro.

–Lo mismo digo, Akashi.

Seijuro se acercó, hasta que no estuvieron separados por más de dos centímetros.

–Yo también sé a dónde irás, Shintaro. Y si nuestras familias se enfrentan alguna vez, y tengo que matarte, lo haré. Sin siquiera dudarlo.

Sonrió. Quizá Shuzo si tenía algo de razón, era innatural que pudiera sonreír de esa manera después de decir cosas como aquellas.

–Yo tampoco dudaré, Akashi.

Shintaro le dio una última mirada, retrocedió hasta tocar la puerta con su espalda y salió de la habitación.

Una vez solo, Seijuro volvió a soltar una risilla. Era hora de llamar a Reo.

Pero antes, debía de ir al despacho de Shuzo, había cosas que necesitaba

* * *

El humo del cigarrillo ascendía en ligeras volutas hasta desvanecerse un tanto más arriba de su cabeza, la punta al rojo vivo del cigarrillo destacaba particularmente en medio de la noche.

Daiki dio una larga calada, y se quedó mirando al vacío luego de soltar el humo.

Había sido un día demasiado largo. Él estaba acostumbrado a dormir si quiera diez horas diarias, y no había dormido ni un minuto desde el momento en el que Ryota lo había llamado.

Ese día se había acostado a eso de las tres de la mañana, había tenido trabajo que hacer, y las cosas se habían extendido. Y a eso de las dos y resto la carcacha que había tenido que instalar y que se hacía llamar teléfono había comenzado a sonar. Al principio lo había ignorado, pero cuando ya llevaba más de cuatro minutos sonando se había levantado, dispuesto a pegarle una justa puteada a la persona que le estuviera jodiendo la vida. Y quizá soltarle unas cuantas amenazas. Pero en cuanto descolgó el teléfono la voz de Ryota había comenzado a chillar al otro lado.

No le había entendido ni media palabra, y había tenido que gritarle que se calmara.

Aunque Ryota había procurado hablar con más claridad, de igual manera casi no había entendido. Pero captó lo necesario. «Shuzo», «balazo», «muerte».

A partir de ahí los recuerdos se volvían un poco nebulosos. Recordaba haber salido a prisa de su departamento, que Akashi había llegado a eso de las cuatro o cinco, que Murasakibara y Midorima había llegado un poco después, ¿o había sido antes? No estaba seguro. Haizaki había llegado muy tarde, casi a las siete, había tratado de ponerse al mando y Murasakibara lo había mandado a la mierda. Aomine negó, y pensó que Haizaki había sido increíblemente estúpido. Hacer algo como eso en un momento como ese… De ahí, la noche se había pasado como un borrón, no había podido tomarse ni un segundo para respirar tranquilamente. Habían sido pocos los momentos en los que no pasó con un cigarro entre los labios. Calculaba que debía de haberse fumado al menos unas treinta cajas, o quizá más; normalmente se fumaba media al día, pero solía andar unas tres consigo. Recordaba que antes de que llegara Akashi ya había mandado a comprar una vez, y luego dos veces más antes de que el mocoso le trajera como doce cajas diciéndole que las tiendas cerrarían y no volverían a abrir hasta la mañana, así que no podría estar yendo a comprarle más. Y había pasado la noche, y la misa, y el entierro, y luego habían vuelto todos a lo que era Nijimura's Wine Corporation, el negocio tapadera de Shuzo. Akashi se había perdido escaleras arriba casi de inmediato, y Midorima lo había seguido apenas unos minutos después. Él, Ryota, Murasakibara, Haizaki y otro par se habían quedado desperdigados por el living, Haizaki había comenzado a decir tonterías de nuevo, Murasakibara le había escupido que no pensaba seguir órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos de él, Haizaki se había largado despotricando a diestra y siniestra, ypor la forma en la que Atsushi lo había mirado, Aomine estuvo seguro de que a Shogo le quedaba poco tiempo. Pero después de que Shogo se largara, las cosas se pusieron aún peor. Había tanta tensión en el aire que Daiki sentía que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Incluso Murasakibara, usualmente relajado e infantil, se había mantenido con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Daiki sabía en lo que estaban pensando. Sabía en lo que todos estaban pensando: alguien, ahí, dentro de ese edificio, había matado a Shuzo, ¿por qué la certeza? No habían encontrado arma ni casquillos, pero, según lo que había podido deducir, aquel disparo no debía de haber venido de alguno de los edificios frente al restaurante, si no de los de más atrás, pasando por entre un par de bloques de edificios, había entrado por el centímetro que Shuzo usaba abierto en las ventanas, y se le había clavado justo en el pecho. Limpio y perfecto, no había rozado absolutamente nada. Era un disparo que solo un genio podría haber hecho. Y si se hablaba de genios a la hora de dejar como un queso a alguien, solo había cinco en aquella ciudad.

Parpadeó y dio otra calada. Las cosas se comenzarían a poner peliagudas en cuestión de nada. De repente la realidad le golpeó tan fuerte como un balazo.

Shuzo estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Repentinamente había quedado a la deriva y la guerra por poder entre las Cinco Grandes estallaría pronto.

Daiki tiró la colilla al suelo y se preguntó que debía de hacer a continuación.

Entonces, escuchó unos pasos delante de él. Rápidamente llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde llevaba su pistola, pero pensó que si quisieran matarlo lo hubieran hecho sin que él se diera cuenta. Estaba parado justo debajo de una lámpara, así que no era capaz de distinguir la figura que se acercaba en la oscuridad. Pero sí podía identificar que era bastante más menudo que él.

La figura se acercó a la luz. Era un chico de cabello castaño, con unos enormes ojos chocolate.

–Mi jefe quiere verte.

Enarcó una ceja.

–No te conozco, ni tengo idea de para quien trabajas.

–Shoichi. Shoichi quiere verte.

¿La familia Denti? Daiki lo pensó por unos segundos. Realmente, podía escoger cualquier familia, todas recibirían con los brazos abiertos a alguien como él. ¿Debía de ir a hablar con Shoichi? ¿Con quienes le iría mejor?

–Uno de los bastardos, ¿eh? –sonrió burlonamente.

Le resultaba un poco curioso, cuatro de las Cinco Grandes estaban en manos de bastardos, solo los Cacciatore eran la excepción.

El chico arrugó un poco la nariz, pero no dijo nada, y dando media vuelta hecho a andar por donde había venido. Aomine lo siguió. Vería a Shoichi, y valoraría lo que él le ofreciera.

Siguió al chico por entre las oscuras calles, callejones y callejuelas de la Pequeña Denti camuflaban su negocio con un restaurante de comida italiana e internacional. Por detrás se extendía a cosas considerablemente más ilegales. Que manejaba Shoichi desde una oficina ubicada en la parte superior del restaurante.

Oficina a la que Daiki fue conducido en cuanto el chico se desvió y entró por una puerta trasera. Shoichi estaba sentado en un amplio sillón, revisando unos papeles. Unos metros a su derecha estaba a quien Daiki identificó inmediatamentecomo Makoto Hanamiya, su consiglieri.

Shoichi levantó la vista, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados (o cerrados completamente, Daiki no estaba seguro), y aquella sonrisa que se había hecho famosa. Aomine sintió que aquella mirada lo traspasaba.

–Me alegra que hayas venido, Daiki Aomine.

Daiki sonrió burlonamente.

–No es que lo hubiera planeado inicialmente.

Shoichi le sonrió también.

–Pero viniste. Si no tuvieras el más mínimo interés en mí o mi familia, habrías matado a Ryo justo cuando me mencionó.

El chico, Ryo, aparentemente, dio un respingo en la esquina donde se había mantenido de pie. Daiki lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Con la buena iluminación de la oficina podía denotarlo mejor. Cabello castaño, ojos chocolate y una expresión que te decía que no sería capaz de dañar a una mosca. Daiki pensó que, de alguna forma extraña, le recordaba a Ryota; ambos tenían ese algo que les hacía parecer inocentes e inofensivos y les permitía entrar en confianza con la gente fácilmente.

–¿Qué me ofrece? –Daiki decidió ir directamente al grano.

–Sin rodeos, ¿eh? –Shoichi se ajustó los lentes, que relampaguearon con la luz de las bombillas– toma asiento –le indicó la silla frente a su escritorio. Makoto se removió en su sillón y Daiki sintió sus ojos olivas clavados sobre él mientras tomaba asiento.

Shoichi comenzó a hablar, sobre la familia, sobre sus negocios, sobre todo un poco. Daiki se perdió a la mitad de la parla. Si había algo en lo que no era bueno era para eso.

–Sí, muy bien –lo interrumpió– quiero ir al punto, ¿cuánto me ofrece?

–Ciento setenta y cinco.

Daiki arqueó una ceja y lo miró, preguntándose si era alguna broma estúpida. Shoichi ni siquiera parpadeó.

–¿Ciento setenta y cinco? Soy un profesional, ¿sabe? Yo nunca fallo. Por ciento setenta y cinco no mataría ni al poli más descuidado.

Shoichi levantó las manos.

–¿Cuánto te pagaba Nijimura?

–Dependía. La persona, o personas, cuánto tiempo me llevara, muchos factores, incluso el clima. Pero el mínimo eran doscientos cincuenta.

–¿Cuánto fue lo máximo que llegó a pagarte.

–Setecientos.

Daiki recordaba bien aquel encargo. Un político, protegido 24/7. Fue uno de los encargos más difíciles que Shuzo le dio jamás. Pero él no fallaba.

–Setecientos… –Shoichi pareció meditar la cifra por unos segundos– de acuerdo, te propongo lo siguiente: no tengamos una cifra fija, la negociaremos de acuerdo a cada encargo.

–No me gusta perder el tiempo, bastardo –escupió.

Rápido como un bólido, Makoto se levantó de su asiento. Daiki casi lo había olvidado. Distinguió el brillo plateado del cuchillo en las manos de Makoto, justo antes de que se le lanzara encima. Daiki se puso en guardia de inmediato. Se llevaba mejor con las balas, pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daba tan mal.

Makoto le intentó clavar el cuchillo en la cara. Era un golpe bueno, pero dejaba una breve abertura. Daiki lo aprovechó. Con un rápido movimiento sacó la navaja que usaba en la manga, esquivó a Makoto le sujetó el brazo y colocó la navaja en su garganta.

–Suficiente –la voz de Shoichi detuvo a Makoto de golpe– Makoto, retírate.

Daiki lo soltó y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

–Te habría matado si hubiera querido –le escupió.

–Mírate el cuello, Makoto, deja de decir tonterías y lárgate –Shoichi se había puesto repentinamente serio, sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Con el ceño profundamente fruncido, Makoto se llevó la mano al cuello. La retiró rápidamente, tenía sangre en los dedos. Una delgada línea roja se extendía por su cuello. La sonrisa burlona de Daiki se ensanchó. Un par de milímetros más y Makoto se estaría desangrando en el suelo. Pero en ese momento, sus ojos ardían, y ardían de tal manera que incluso hicieron dudar a Daiki por unos instantes, y lo llevaron a preguntarse cómo es que él estaba bajo las órdenes de Shoichi.

Hanamiya abandonó la habitación lanzando maldiciones por bajo, y Shoichi recobró su sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

–Disculpa eso, Aomine. Y volvamos a nuestras negociaciones. Dejemos la base de doscientos cincuenta, y negociaremos lo que creas que vale más. ¿De acuerdo?

Aomine asintió.

–Y me gustaría que aclaremos otros puntos. Yo no soy tan suave como Nijimura. Yo elimino a quien se me ponga por delante. No importa si es hombre o mujer. O niños. ¿Dudarías si te encargo matar a un niño, Daiki?

–¿Dudar? –Aomine rio suavemente– No, dudar no, preguntaría cuándo.

Shoichi sonrió.

–Bienvenido a la familia

* * *

Ryota colgó el teléfono con un golpe. Daiki seguía sin contestar.

En la mesa, medio deshojado, estaba el periódico, abierto en la sección de sucesos, anunciaba el hallazgo de un cadáver flotando en las aguas del río Hudson.

La policía lo había identificado como Shogo Haizaki.


	3. Capítulo 2

Uf, debo haberme ganado el Oscar a la escritora más irresponsable de estos lares. Pero prometo que a partir de ahora trataré, en la medida de lo posible, de escribir. Siempre y cuando la U me lo permita xd

Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía.

Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Los hechos aquí relatados no fueron ni son reales, la trama es meramente ficticia sin ninguna base en alguna historia real. Cualquier parecido es coincidencia.

* * *

Shintaro recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había asesinado a alguien.

Con toda claridad y lujo de detalles, podía recordar el peso de la pistola en su mano izquierda, como la derecha temblaba ligeramente buscando aferrarse al aire, como había respirado agitadamente, mientras el cálido soplo primaveral le revolvía los cabellos, como los ojos rojos de Seijuro le habían mirado, y como él no había sabido que pensar de aquella mirada, en lo que el otro chico le tendía la mano para recuperar la pistola.

Una vez alguien le dijo que las primeras veces no se olvidan jamás. Shintaro pensaba que esa persona tenía toda la razón del mundo. Tenía una memoria privilegiada y podía recordar la mayoría. La primera vez que robó, la primera vez que dio un beso, la primera vez que lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente, la primera vez que se acostó con alguien, pero la primera vez que le arrebató la vida a alguien ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su mente, y era un recuerdo que solía repetirse cada que tenía tiempo.

Aunque tampoco es que hubiera sido algo particularmente especial.

Fue un día de primavera, 14 de mayo de 1976, Shuzo, perfectamente consciente de su situación de "inocencia", le había puesto una pistola en la mano, y lo habían enviado junto a Seijuro a "encargarse" de cierto asunto de poca monta que le había estado molestando un poco: alguien había entrado en la noche al local y se había robado unas cuantas botellas de vino, junto con unos pocos dólares que alguien había dejado mal puestos.

¿El culpable? Un hombre llamado Massimo Ferrante. Shuzo le puso una Smith & Wesson Model 66 en la mano. Negra y plata, bonita y letal. No debía de ser tan pesada, pero Shintaro sintió como si de repente estuviera cargando al mundo en su mano izquierda. Tragó grueso y consideró negarse. Luego se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, porque no podía rehusarse a lo que Shuzo le pidiera u ordenara, y porque ya se había metido en ese mundo, y ahora no sería capaz de salir a menos que fuera con los pies por delante. Tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, y consideró que mejor temprano que tarde.

Asintió firmemente, mirando los insondables pozos negros que Shuzo tenía por ojos, le hizo una seña a Seijuro, y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

Atardecía, el sol pintaba el cielo de tonos naranjas y rojizos, y el cabello de Seijuro parecía aún más rojo que de costumbre.

Shintaro lo miró, y se preguntó cómo podía permanecer tan impasible, él era un manojo de nervios (interiormente) por el peso de la pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la inevitable acción de quitarle la vida a alguien, mientras que Seijuro caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, con una levísima sonrisa en los labios.

Se escondieron en un callejón cercano al edificio donde vivía Ferrante, y esperaron.

Contrario a lo que Shintaro hubiera esperado jamás, Seijuro se mostró condescendiente.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo hacerlo yo.

Shintaro había negado.

—Puedo hacerlo, Akashi, no soy un niño.

Pero solo tenía quince años, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba asustado.

Continuaron esperando, callados, hasta que divisaron una figura tambaleante acercarse por la acera. Era Ferrante. Shintaro sintió algo de lástima por él, no era más que un pobre diablo que necesitaba dinero. Sin embargo, se había metido con el hombre equivocado, y ahora tendría que pagarlo.

Salió de su escondite, sintiendo la mirada de Seijuro perforarle la nuca. El callejón estaba desolado, y Ferrante lo miró, con la duda escrita en los ojos. Hasta que lo vio sacar la pistola. Entonces, la duda pasó a ser terror, su boca se abrió y trató de mascullar algunas palabras mientras levantaba las manos.

—Y… Yo… Sólo fueron tres botellas y veinte dólares… Lo necesitaba… Realmente lo hacía… por favor…

Shintaro ejerció un poco de presión sobre el gatillo, consideró cerrar los ojos, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejar de dar largas y acabar con el asunto.

La parte lógica y racional de su mente le dice que es completa y absolutamente imposible que pueda recordar detalles como ese. Pero su mente, o quizá su imaginación, lo traicionan. Shintaro cree recordar haber visto la bala salir de la pistola, traspasar el aire y clavarse limpiamente en la frente de Ferrante con un sonido de salpicadura.

Sí, quizá era imposible, pero es lo que siempre le muestra su mente.

Después de eso, Akashi le había puesto una mano en el hombro, y había extendido una mano para que le entregara el arma. Shintaro no se había dado cuenta de lo violentamente que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar hasta que trató de entregar el arma y este se le resbaló de entre los dedos.

Seijuro, por supuesto, la atrapó al vuelo.

Luego, lo miró fijamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que seguro pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero que a Shintaro no hacía más que confundirlo. Y le había revuelto el pelo, lo cual era el gesto más cariñoso que había visto en Seijuro en años. Posteriormente le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, que ya no fue nada cariñoso, y que le sacó el aire. Pero le devolvió los pies a la tierra, y comprendió que era necesario para que no anduviera caminando como lunático por las calles de vuelta a donde Shuzo.

De alguna manera llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de nunca hablar de cómo las manos de Shintaro temblaban, ni de la manera en la que Seijuro había sonreído, de hecho, no volvieron a hablar de eso.

Por eso mismo Shintaro no podía comprender por qué, justo en aquellos instantes, el cuerpo inerte de Massimo Ferrante daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Debía de ser la reciente muerte de Shuzo, o quizá por la aún más reciente conversación que tuvo con Seijuro, y que lo dejó levemente preocupado.

Akashi había puesto en palabras lo que su mente se había negado a aceptar.

Guerra.

Pero no había mencionado nada acerca del asesinato de Shuzo. Lo cual le dejaba dos opciones. La primera, Akashi _no_ sabía la identidad del asesino. La segunda, Akashi _era_ el asesino.

Y la verdad es que cada una le parecía tan improbable como la otra. Pero tampoco le parecía probable que alguno de los otros tres hubiera asesinado a Shuzo, o que lo hubiera hecho otra persona.

Suspiró.

Su cabeza era un desastre en ese momento. Necesitaba aclararla de alguna manera, para poder pensar con racionalidad qué haría a partir de ese momento. Y debía comer. Con todo lo del entierro y la misa no había comido nada en casi todo el día, y ahora que lo pensaba, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Miró a su alrededor. Había caminado sin darse cuenta varias cuadras, y a pesar de lo tarde que era, divisó un restaurante abierto.

Salvó la distancia que quedaba, y entró. Varias personas se voltearon a mirarlo, y algunas intercambiaron susurros. Aquello no le extrañó, mucha gente sabía quién era él, y con la muerte de Shuzo era probable que los susurros los siguieran unos días.

Estaba terminando de comer cuando la silla frente a él se movió ruidosamente, y un cuerpo se dejó caer en ella.

Miró a su alrededor. El restaurante se había vaciado repentinamente.

Mierda, se había descuidado.

Decidió actuar calmadamente.

—¿Era necesario todo el drama de sacar a los comensales?

Frente a él, Taisuke Ootsubo soltó una risilla.

—Es más seguro de esa manera.

—También más evidente.

—Es tarde, a nadie le extrañará si el restaurante cierra. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta quien es el dueño.

Entonces Shintaro se percató del hombre que se había quedado de pie al lado de Taisuke. Miyagi Kiyoshi.

Se sintió increíblemente estúpido. Realmente debía de haber estado muy distraído para haberse metido en el restaurante de Miyagi Kiyoshi sin darse cuenta.

Bueno, de cualquier manera, como cabecilla de una de las Cinco, Taisuke era una opción a tomar en cuenta. Ahora solo debía jugar bien sus cartas para que nadie se percatara de su error.

—¿Sabes? No esperaba que fueras tú quien llegara aquí. Más bien esperaba tener que ir a buscarte.

Shintaro no respondió, se limitó a mirar al hombre fijamente.

—Vamos al punto entonces. Quiero que vengas conmigo —Taisuke se inclinó un poco, y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Hay una guerra a punto de estallar, y necesitarás una familia que te proteja la espalda, porque no dudes que te señalarán como posible asesino.

—¿Cómo sabe que no fui _yo_ quien mató a Shuzo? —Shintaro desconfiaba. Ootsubo siempre le había parecido el mejor de los cinco jefes, pero tampoco era un dulce cordero.

— _Sé_ que no fuiste tú quien mató a Shuzo. Uno de mis chicos te vio ayer, al otro lado de la ciudad, unos minutos antes de que lo mataran.

Shintaro asintió.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la oferta?

Taisuke sonrió un poco.

—Doscientos por cuerpo, tarifa negociable de acuerdo a los factores, y lo más importante, protección de una familia.

Midorima lo miró, analizando la situación. Si bien la tarifa era cincuenta dólares menor a lo que Shuzo acostumbraba pagarle por persona, también era cierto que _necesitaba_ una familia. Sabía que no había matado a Shuzo, pero estaba entre los sospechosos, y eso lo pondría en la mira de muchos en los próximos días.

Además, la familia Casavacchi le parecía la más decente de las Cinco, de la misma manera en la que Taisuke le parecía el jefe más razonable. Con los Cacciatore no iría ni loco, Shoichi, de los Meroni, lo sacaba de quicio, y jamás había tenido mucha relación con los jefes de las familias Rocco y Denti.

Al parecer, no había ni decisión que tomar.

—De acuerdo —Shintaro asintió.

—Perfecto —Taisuke miró brevemente a Miyagi, quien señaló hacia el frente con la barbilla, Shintaro no supo que significaba ese gesto—. Tus compañeros, ¿crees que puedas convencer a alguno?

—Seijuro piensa que esta familia es débil y patética, y los demás no me escucharán, y probablemente ya tengan sus opciones.

Una risa descarada le sorprendió. Hasta ahora, no había notada el tercer hombre que se había quedado entre las sombras de las plantas.

—Vaya, creo que eso es lo último que le diría a mi nuevo jefe con respecto a mi nueva familia —el tipo volvió a reírse ruidosamente.

—Takao —Miyagi habló con voz dura—, cierra la boca.

El hombre llamado Takao se tapó la boca y volvió a reírse, pero esta vez en silencio.

Shintaro solo lo miró, y se preguntó en qué demonios se había metido.

* * *

Atsushi era incapaz de recordar la última vez que estuvo tan cansado.

Sentía que cada paso que daba su cansancio se multiplicaba, y que no sería capaz de llegar a su casa.

Era, sin embargo, un cansancio extraño, más mental que físico quizá, porque a decir verdad la actividad física que había realizado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas había sido poca.

El día de la muerte de Shuzo, ayer, estaba libre, así que ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir la floristería. Había bajado a la panadería, comprado muchas cosas dulces, y se había tirado en su cama a comerlas. El día anterior había matado a un hombre, un policía a quien Shuzo le había encargado eliminara.

Pero había sido muy fácil, y no le había tomado más de un par de horas, así que no podía decir que estaba cansado por eso, por lo mismo, no había podido dormir hasta tarde como le hubiera gustado.

Se quedó en su cama hasta pasado mediodía, ojeando perezosamente una revista sobre armas que había encontrado por ahí hacía varios días. Se le habían terminado las golosinas, pero no se sentía con ganas de ir a comprar más, por lo que decidió esperar hasta que le diera hambre, para pararse de la cama y buscar algo en su quizá no tan surtida despensa.

Había estado pasando sin ganas las hojas de la revista, una y otra vez, comenzando de nuevo cuando llegaba al final. Luego durmió un rato, y después se había salido de la cama, y rascándose el estómago se había encaminado a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo que le sirviera de comida por los próximos tres días al menos.

Entonces, había sonado el teléfono.

Despacio, caminó de vuelta al dormitorio, donde estaba el aparato que Shuzo le había hecho instalar.

« _Tenlo cerca por si algún día te necesito y estás durmiendo_ », le había dicho Nijimura.

Pero al descolgar el aparato no había sido la voz de Shuzo la que había sonado. Había sido la de Shintaro.

—Atsushi. A la _oficina_. Ya.

—¿Aahh? —había preguntado—. Es mi día libre, Midochin, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

—Nijimura está muerto, Murasakibara.

Y había colgado.

El teléfono se había resbalado de las manos de Atsushi, y se había dado un golpazo contra la mesita. Quizá se había dañado. No se detuvo a comprobarlo.

Corrió hacia la puerta, más rápido que nunca, arrancó de un solo golpe su gabardina que colgaba de la pared, abrió la puerta y sin siquiera detenerse a ponerle llave comenzó a bajar las escaleras, poniéndose la gabardina mientras tanto. No era como si alguien fuera tan estúpido para meterse a su diminuto departamento. Ni tampoco le importaba en esos momentos.

Cuando divisó el letrero de Nijimura's Wine Corporation sudaba, había corrido varias calles, y a pesar del frío sentía las mejillas arder.

Adentro ya estaban todos, o al menos, los cuatro que le importaban.

Seijuro y Shintaro discutían algo en voz baja en una esquina, Kise estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, y la espalda de Aomine tapaba una de las ventanas, mientras el humo del cigarrillo ascendía por esta.

No saludó, sino que se acercó a Ryota, que sin necesidad de preguntas comenzó a contarle todo.

Al parecer, Seijuro había movido gran parte de sus contactos, muchos de los cuales nadie sabía que tenía, y el cadáver de Shuzo ni siquiera había pasado por una engorrosa autopsia, sino que había sido llevado directamente a la funeraria, donde en ese mismo instante todos debían estarse afanando en hacer a Shuzo lucir perfecto.

Ryota no habló mucho sobre la muerte en sí. Aparte de que fue un disparo en el corazón. Atsushi comprendió inmediatamente por qué no lo había hecho. Era obvio que Ryota sospechaba de él, tanto como de los otros.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas, y al final, luego de que Haizaki dijera algunas estupideces y Atsushi tuviera que ponerlo en su lugar se retiró un poco. En aquellos casos era mejor dejar que cerebros como Seijuro o Shintaro se encargaran de los preparativos del funeral, que ya había sido fijado para el día siguiente.

Y así transcurrieron las horas, y cuando, después del funeral, Atsushi salió de la _oficina_ , dándole una última mirada a Ryota y a Daiki, que eran los únicos a la vista, tuvo la absoluta certeza que aquella era la última ocasión en la que los vería en términos medianamente amables. Medianamente, porque nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones.

Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, Atsushi completó el camino a su casa.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Probablemente había rebotado por el golpe de cuando la empujó.

Dejó tirada la gabardina en la entrada, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por colgarla. Se encaminó hacia el dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama y levantó el teléfono. Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria desde hacía tiempo.

Después de un par de timbres, una voz contestó del otro lado.

—¿Diga?

—Murochin. Te necesito.

La conversación fue breve, y al cabo de un par de minutos Atsushi de dirigió a la cocina por café, lo que le causó un pequeño dejavú.

Quería, más que casi cualquier otra cosa, irse a la cama y dormir unas veinte horas. Pero antes debía de ocuparse de una pequeña piedra en el zapato que lo había estado molestando desde hacía tiempo, y que por Shuzo no había podido sacar.

Una piedra llamada Shogo Haizaki.

* * *

¿Por qué la parte de Mura es taaan corta?

Sencillo, primero, es un personaje que me cuesta un montón manejar, espeor irme acostumbrando. :/ Y segundo, lo veremos más adelante.

Pensaba narrar en tiempo paralelo las presentaciones de la GoM + Seirin, pero me aburrí, así que en el próximo capítulo ya comenzaremos más con la trama.

Nos estamos leyendo. Bye~

Reviews? C:


	4. Capítulo 3

... A mi defensa, digo que esta vez tardé menos que la anterior xd. Y que ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo. Pero tengo dos exámenes terribles la próxima semana, así que no prometo nada. Pero igual los quiero :*

Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía.

Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Los hechos aquí relatados no fueron ni son reales, la trama es meramente ficticia sin ninguna base en alguna historia real. Cualquier parecido es coincidencia.

* * *

Kagami Taiga había sido asignado a la delegación policial de la Pequeña Italia el 17 de junio de 1986.

Oriundo de Chicago, había decidido seguir su sueño de infancia, y apenas con dieciséis años había comenzado su entrenamiento policíaco.

Después de graduarse había comenzado a trabajar bajo la tutela de la gran Alexandra García, viva leyenda entre el cuerpo policial del estado de Illinois. Tres años más tarde, a su mentora la habían asignado a la Pequeña Italia, sin embargo, las familias mafiosas se encargaron de que Alexandra jamás llegara a Chicago.

Dos días antes de la fecha fijada para comenzar la mudanza, Alexandra García fue reportada como desaparecida. El departamento en pleno se paralizó, y se dedicó de lleno a su búsqueda.

No fue difícil encontrarla.

Taiga iba caminando con su compañero, revisando los muelles, cuando detrás de un contenedor divisaron una pierna. No necesitó identificación de parte del forense. Taiga la reconoció de inmediato. Especialmente por el hecho de que _él_ le había regalado esos zapatos apenas la Navidad anterior.

Pidieron refuerzos.

Y luego, se dedicaron a recolectar las restantes partes, que habían sido esparcidas por todo el lugar. Taiga recordaba que sus compañeros le habían instado a que se fuera a casa, pero él había continuado buscando mecánicamente, hasta que apareció el último trozo: la mano izquierda.

Con cuidado, removió el anillo que su mentora, su amiga, usaba siempre, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Una vez en casa le lavó la sangre y se lo colgó al cuello. Jamás se lo quitó.

Dentro de la boca, había una nota.

 **Nobody gets involved with the _famiglia_ and lives.**

* * *

El caso nunca se revolvió.

Jamás hubo el más mínimo indicio de quién pudo haber sido el culpable, y ninguna de las pistas que se analizó dio fruto. Sin embargo, Taiga se las arregló para, cuando cerraron el caso, quedarse con la nota, la necesitaba como prueba física por supuesto, porque jamás olvidó aquella caligrafía, como el trazo de la G cerraba la curva, pero se levantaba antes de comenzar la L, dejando un pequeño espacio. O la forma en la que la D y la I estaban hechas.

En 1986, cuando lo asignaron a la Pequeña Italia, no lo pensó dos veces. Ese mismo día tomó sus cosas, apenas se despidió de todos y partió, con la esperanza de encontrar al animal que llevaba buscando por años.

Sabía muy bien el porqué lo enviaban. Era un policía ejemplar, y había sido entrenado por la mejor.

Así que Taiga llegó, decidido a ser la diferencia en el lugar donde la mayoría de los casos quedaban sin resolver, y la mitad de los policías estaban comprados.

La dura realidad lo golpeó de lleno apenas unos días después de incorporarse.

—¡¿Fue un tiroteo en plena calle, y no hay ni un solo puto testigo?!

—Kagami, aquí todos son ciegos y sordos cuando se trata de crímenes de la mafia —su menudo compañero, ya acostumbrado, le había dado una levísima palmada en la espalda, y luego lo había dejado solo para que asimilara la realidad.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en una exasperante rutina donde se veía imposibilitado de hacer cualquier cosa, y donde sabía que hasta el panadero al que le compraba todos los días las roscas para el café podía ser un informante.

También, conoció la pesadilla que significaba vivir en un territorio que prácticamente tenía el nombre de Shuzo Nijimura escrito en todas partes.

«Soy un humilde comerciante de vinos» se había presentado cuando lo conoció.

Comerciante de vinos sus pelotas. Todos sabían quién era Shuzo, y lo que hacía, pero eso no significaba que pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando llamaron a avisar, Tetsuya fue el primero en tomar el teléfono. Casi todos estaban tomando café con rosquillas, riéndose un rato por alguna estupidez que ya no podía ni recordar.

Kuroko se había levantado de la silla, con su rosquilla a medio comer, y había levantado el aparato, se lo había pegado a la oreja, y había contestado.

Menos de diez segundos después, el golpe del teléfono contra el suelo, los había alertado a todos, y las miradas se habían centrado en Kuroko.

Sobra decir que Taiga nunca había visto a su compañero poner tal expresión, era completo y absoluto shock.

Se había levantado y en dos pasos se le puso al frente. Lo agarró por los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Está muerto. Shuzo Nijimura está muerto.

Y ahí había comenzado la conmoción.

Las patrullas habían salido a toda velocidad hacia la escena del crimen. No es algo que fuera a reconocer, pero nada nunca le había dado tanta satisfacción a Taiga como ver el cuerpo de Shuzo Nijimura tirado en la acera, con los ojos abiertos, viendo sin ver hacia el cielo, y un hueco de bala traspasando su fino traje de sastrería.

Apenas hicieron las preguntas de rigor, de igual manera, la respuesta siempre iba a ser la misma: no sé, yo no vi nada, por favor no insista. O sus respectivas variaciones.

Pero en este caso, aquella había sido una respuesta sincera, los peritos habían dictaminado que, por la trayectoria, la bala que había matado a Nijimura no había venido de ningún edificio circundante, sino más bien de los de más atrás. Al revisar, habían encontrado un piso vacío en uno de ellos. Había dos pares de huellas en el polvo, y cerca de la ventana parecía que alguien se hubiera agachado sobre una rodilla.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, no había una sola pista que seguir. Lo cual decía que los asesinos habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos. Algo raro en verdad, ya que usualmente a los mafiosos de ese calibre no les importaba dejar rastros que guiaran hacia ellos, porque sabían que de igual manera no iban a pasar más de una noche en la cárcel.

Porque era imposible imaginarse a un _soldato_ pensando en matar a Shuzo Nijimura.

Después del levantamiento del cadáver, las cosas, naturalmente, se torcieron. No hubo ni siquiera autopsia, y el cadáver de Shuzo fue entregado al enano rojo al que toda Nueva York parecía respetar tanto como al mismo Shuzo. Taiga lo encontraba particularmente desagradable, con su mirada de prepotencia y su sonrisa de niño bueno.

Luego vino el funeral. La comisaría parecía haberse vaciado considerablemente desde el día que sonó el teléfono, ahora todos pasaban más tiempo fuera, patrullando.

Ese, y los días que los siguieron, fueron tan tranquilos que Taiga no se sentía en la Pequeña Italia. No había habido robos, ni asesinatos, ni por asomo.

Hasta que tres días después la paz se acabó, y encontraron ya medio descompuesto el cadáver de Haizaki, uno de los perros de Nijimura.

Nadie vio nada particularmente extraño en eso, pero había sido abandonado en un muelle del Hudson. Y también había sido cortado en pedazos.

* * *

Tatsuya estaba secando vasos cuando Taiga se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de la barra. Himuro alzó una ceja, y le sonrió levemente.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó.

—Que sea doble —Taiga suspiró profundamente, y se quitó la chaqueta de policía, la pistola, sin embargo, la dejó en su sitio.

El bar que Himuro atendía estaba bajo la jurisdicción de la familia Meroni, y Taiga lo sabía tan bien como cualquier otra persona, pero prefería hacerse un poco de la vista gorda en ese caso.

Después de todo, no había un solo negocio limpio en la pequeña Italia, y hasta donde sabía, Tatsuya no estaba particularmente envuelto con la familia; no se podía arrestar a nadie por servirle bebidas a un mafioso. Y Tatsuya era el primer amigo que había hecho cuando llegó a la Pequeña Italia.

Era un tipo agradable, y a veces hasta gracioso. Más de una vez Taiga se encontró a sí mismo sentado en aquella barra, a altas horas de la madrugada, con el bar ya vacío, platicando con Tatsuya mientras este lavaba y secaba cacharros o los ordenaba.

—¿Un día pesado?

—Ni me digas —respondió— todo está demasiado calmado, preferiría que ya las familias se estuvieran matando entre ellas a esta espera tan horrible.

—La calma antes de la tormenta, ¿eh? Te entiendo, estos días han estado demasiado silenciosos, con decirte que eres apenas mi segundo cliente del día, y probablemente el último —Tatsuya esbozó una sonrisa tristona.

Taiga asintió suavemente, en el recorrido de la Comisaría al bar había visto poquísimas personas, algo muy raro. Todo el mundo parecía un poco asustado de tan siquiera poner un pie fuera de la casa. Y eso que ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el funeral.

—Sabes, antenoche encontramos un cadáver.

—¿Ah, sí?

Asintió nuevamente.

—Uno de los perros de Nijimura, lo encontramos antenoche, pero el forense dijo que lo mataron la madrugada del día siguiente al entierro.

—Que terrible…

Tatsuya jaló un taburete y se sirvió él mismo un whiskey doble, tomando asiento fijó su único ojo descubierto en los de Taiga.

—Taiga, ¿qué crees que pase?

Kagami rodó los ojos.

—Es obvio lo que va a pasar, alguien le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente, y ahora todos se pelearán por convertirse en esa cabeza.

—Sí, pero a lo que me refería es a ¿quién crees que empiece el baño de sangre?

—No lo sé, Tatsuya, no lo sé.

* * *

Seijuro jaló las puntas de su saco suavemente, tratando de alisarlo un poco. No es como si en aquel momento el que su traje estuviera liso o no tuviera la más mínima importancia, pero la fuerza de la costumbre podía más que la matanza que se estaba llevando a cabo a su alrededor.

Tampoco podía hacer mucho por la sangre que había salpicado su traje, que por suerte era negro, así que no se notaba realmente.

La verdad, las cosas estaban saliendo muchísimo mejor de lo que había previsto. Sí, sabía que tenía a más de la mitad de la familia Cacciatore en el bolsillo desde hace años, pero tampoco había esperado tanta cooperación, o quizá lo que esperaba era un poco de reticencia de parte de los miembros en cuanto a matar a su actual jefe, Vito Cacciatore.

Pero no.

Había llamado a Reo, el _consiglieri_ de Vito el mismo día del funeral. Lo había puesto al tanto de sus planes, y Mibuchi se había limitado a estar de acuerdo.

A partir de ahí, las cosas fueron fáciles como untar mantequilla sobre un pan.

Así que ahí estaba, en el cuartel de los Cacciatore, viendo como sus chicos mataban a aquellos que no querían adaptarse al _cambio_.

—Sei —Reo lo llamó.

Akashi se volteó. Mibuchi estaba en la última de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Su fina camisa blanca estaba empapada de sangre. Y apenas a unos pocos metros de él, Kotaro se había dejado llevar, como usual, por el frenesí de sangre y acuchillaba repetidamente a un tipo que probablemente ya estaba más que muerto.

Levantó las cejas, preguntándole a Reo que quería.

—El jefe está arriba.

— _Ex_ jefe —corrigió.

Reo soltó una risilla.

—Como tú digas, Sei.

Vito Cacciatore se había refugiado en su oficina. Evidentemente había tratado de defenderse, porque había un par de cadáveres en el suelo, de hombres que Seijuro reconoció como suyos.

Sin embargo, no le había funcionado muy bien, porque ahora estaba desarmado (la pistola yacía tirada en el suelo, al otro lado de la oficina), y era sujetado por Nebuya y otro tipo cuyo nombre Seijuro no sabía o no recordaba.

—Maldito hijo de puta —fue lo primero que dijo, cuando Seijuro entró a la oficina.

Akashi sonrió.

—Creo que por primera vez no estás equivocado, Vito, mi madre _efectivamente_ era una puta, pero créeme, ella estaba muy feliz con su trabajo —sonrió levemente.

Entonces, Vito se volvió hacía Reo.

—¿Por qué? —escupió. Tenía los dientes rojizos, y un labio roto, probablemente había ofrecido bastante resistencia—. Te di todo, ¿y así me pagas?

—No es personal, Vito —Reo se encogió de hombros—. Solo… Tengo que velar por mis intereses.

—¿Sabes algo, Cacciatore? Si no hubieras sido tan inútil como jefe probablemente no estaría pasando esto —Seijuro miró fijamente al hombre—. Pero en cambio, estás llevando a esta familia a la decadencia. Y alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Shuzo y yo incluso habíamos hablado de esto ya. Pero él tuvo la gracia de morirse, así que solo quedé yo —Akashi sacó la pistola de su saco. No la que había estado usando antes, sino la que había traído con el único propósito de matar a Vito Cacciatore. La bonita Smith & Wesson Model 66 que en algún momento había pertenecido a Shuzo. Estaba vieja ya, pero aún servía, y tenía cierto valor sentimental—. Así que no te preocupes, llevaré esta familia hasta lo más alto. Tus ancestros estarán mucho más orgullosos conmigo de lo que hubieran estado jamás contigo.

Vito abrió la boca, probablemente para responderle con algún insulto, pero una bala en medio de los ojos fue una buena razón para callarse.

Nebuya y el otro hombre soltaron el cadáver, y este cayó de espaldas como un saco.

Los tres hombres, más Kotaro, que recién había subido y parecía estar cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, lo miraron.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos, Sei? El edificio entero está manchado. Será difícil limpiar.

Akashi negó.

—No, vamos a movernos. Ya conseguí otro edificio, en Midtown East. Conviene alejarnos un poco de la Pequeña Italia. Y en cuanto a este edificio… —Seijuro echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y sus ojos se fijaron unos segundos en la mancha de sangre y cerebro que había quedado en la pared. —. Que arda. Quémenlo hasta los cimientos, con él adentro —señaló al cadáver.

Reo asintió y todos comenzaron a moverse.

Seijuro bajó las escaleras, salió del edificio y se montó en su auto.

Acababa de dar comienzo a una nueva era para la Cosa Nostra.

Y se sentía jodidamente bien.

* * *

Oh, dulce y tierno Kagami.

Bien, de ahora en adelante los capítulos probablemente se seguirán dividiendo pedazos más pequeños, para permitir el avance de la historia.

También me gustaría aclarar que, sí, la Pequeña Italia tiene importancia simbólica aquí, probablemente más de la que tiene en la vida real, pero las familias mafiosas tienen influecia en casi (o) todos los boroughs de Nueva York (Queens, The Bronx, Manhattan, Staten Island y Brooklyn), incluyendo por supuesto Manhattan, que es donde está ubicada la Pequeña Italia. Shuzo _sí_ tenía su oficina directamente ubicada en la PI, así como los Cacciatore, pero las demás familias lo que tiene son... Llamémoslas "sucursales". Así que a partir de ahora los acontecimientos de ubicaran por todo Nueva York. Para que no piensen que estoy haciendo todo un drama es un barriecito xd.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
